


Another Door Opens

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From this prompt from <b>Emmatheslayer</b>: Harry is alone on valentines and Snape has a gift for him that he never expected.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Another Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt from **Emmatheslayer** : Harry is alone on valentines and Snape has a gift for him that he never expected.

Harry appreciated the meal the house-elves had provided for the occasion—roast beef, tender asparagus, strawberry trifle for afters—but he wasn't hungry. 

He didn't want to feel sorry for himself, he really didn't. He looked down the table toward the Headmaster and sighed. 

When the last of his Gryffindors finished supper, Harry pushed his half-finished plate away from him.

"Professor Potter." 

Harry closed his eyes, wishing that voice would say "Harry" for once. 

"Yes, Headmaster?" he said as he stood.

"If I might see you in my office in thirty minutes. I have something I wish to... " Snape seemed to hesitate for a moment. "...discuss."

Harry nodded. "Of course, sir." He watched Snape leave in a swirl of black. Even after all these years, Snape did have a flair for the dramatic.

Making his way to the Headmaster's office, Harry idly wondered whether he was getting sacked. His Defence classes seemed to be going well, but he wouldn't put it past Snape to want to get rid of him. Perhaps he already regretted his decision to hire him in the first place.

Surely he'd be allowed to finish out the term.

"Enter." 

Harry hadn't even realised he was already at the door. The gargoyle at the bottom of the staircase hadn't even stopped him.

Opening the door, Harry stepped inside, feeling like the boy he'd been the first time he'd entered Dumbledore's office so many years ago.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

Snape sat behind his desk, his fingers laced together in front of him. 

Harry waited for him to suggest he take a seat but as silence stretched between them, Harry braced himself for a curt dismissal. 

After what seemed liked ages, Snape picked up a small, yellowed envelope and pushed it across the desk toward Harry.

In handwriting similar to what one learns in primary school, Harry could just make out the name in faded biro. 

_Severus_

With trembling hands, he picked up the envelope and slowly lifted the flap. He pulled out a small valentine like children exchange at school. There was a cartoon hedgehog on the front holding a red heart. Even before he flipped it over, he knew what he would see.

"To Sev, from Lily."

Tears came unbidden to his eyes as his thumb brushed over her name.

"I thought you might like to have it," Snape said, his voice uncharacteristically hoarse.

Harry gently slid the card into the envelope again and handed it back to Snape. 

"Thank you for letting me see it," he said, wiping the corner of his eye with his knuckle. "But you should keep, it's yours." 

Snape didn't say anything to that. He opened the drawer to his right and lay the Valentine inside.

"I've been expecting you to ask me about your mother," Snape said. 

"I didn't want to bother you." 

"You always bother me, Potter." Snape's lips twitched just enough that Harry knew he was teasing. "If you'd like to have tea—"

"I'd love to!" Harry interrupted before he could stop himself. "Sorry, yes. That would be nice. Thank you, sir."

Snape looked at an unusual hour glass that sat to his left on the desk. "I believe you have rounds tonight?"

"Of all nights." Harry laughed ruefully. "I doubt I'll be getting much sleep."

Snape raised an eyebrow. Harry realised how that had sounded and blushed.

"I didn't mean—"

"I know what you meant," Snape said, waving him off. "Good night, Potter."

"Good night, sir." Harry swallowed then said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He didn't wait for a reply and headed for the door. Just as he crossed the threshold, he heard a murmured, "Happy Valentine's Day," and smiled.


End file.
